cold wind
by gothical
Summary: its a dracohermione love storysongfic thing enjoy!


It was the middle of the summer. Sixth year was done and I had changed. I wasn't able to kill him. It is now my fault that my mother is being tortured, because I am weak, and it's all her fault.

_In the middle of the summer_

I was at headquarters lying in my bed. My mother's screams had stopped but I couldn't sleep. She was all I could think about. They sent me back on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. I was to kill her. It was to make up for my cowardice. I was supposed to stab her through the heart. I was supposed to make her suffer. There was only one problem, we loved each other and no one knew. I, Draco Malfoy, loved Hermione Granger.

_I'm not sleeping_

I remember when she saw me. She ran to me and I plunged the knife into her. She looked at me and I think she understood. I had told her about how I had to protect my mother before when she had found me crying in the washroom. She was the fist one to show me true love. I stayed with her as she bled. She looked at me and said, "I love Draco with all my heart, and even death can't change that. I will always be with you. Listen to the cold wind blowing. That will be me following you forever. Please help Harry and Ron, tell them to listen for the wind, I'll always be with them too. I love you." I remember how she smiled and a single tear fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and she died smiling. Then the great front doors opened and in walked Harry and Ron and with them came gust of cold wind.

_Cold wind blowing_

The Deatheaters are looking for me now. They want to kill me because I told Harry all my father had told me. He was able to destroy all the Horcruxes and was now preparing for the final battle. Harry and Ron don't know I killed Hermione. I can't tell them, because if I did, I wouldn't have been able to help them like Hermione wanted. I did my job and now I'm heading to her grave. It's been one year sine her death. I'm driving so the deatheaters can't find me.

_In the middle of the night they try to find me but I'm still driving_

I see the city line. A big sign says welcome to San Francisco. Underneath are Amaranth flowers. Their Hermione's favourite. They symbolize immortality. She had always said, "No one is really gone forever. We become immortal in death and fly with the wind. In Greece, they used to put it on the graves of those that had passed on." I stop and Pick some for her. I know I have to. When I reach her grave I'll put them their and if I am still alive to come back next year, I bet they will have taken root and grown upon the place where her beautiful ashes are kept.

_If you're going to San Francisco lay some flowers on the gravestone_

I get back in the car and continue to drive. The radio is playing but I can't hear it. My window is down and I listen to the wind. I can almost hear her sweet voice. She is telling me she loves me and she forgives me. That if I can just make it to where she rests all will be fine. I listen to the wind and it soothes me.

_There's music on the station and I'm just listening to cold wind whistling_

I look out my window and I see it. A dark cloaked figure in the sky, no wonder it's so cold tonight. If there is a dementor, it means that the deatheaters have found me. I knew it was a matter of time. That's why I left Harry the note, 'Stay with the wind, its protection, and tell as many people as possible that if they are good souls, the wind shall be their protection.' She told me all this, as the wind passed though the windows of my home before I left to be with her, for eternity.

_and if they ever find me tell the papers cold wind cold wind_

"Hurry" The wind whispers as I drive on. She is with me still. I can feel the presence of the Dark Lord. He's come to personally kill me. That's alright. I'll be fine if I make it to her.

_Cold, cold wind blowing_

I'm in downtown now, and not a car or person is to be seen. The Dark Lord's presence is getting stronger. I can sense other deatheaters to and it is much colder here. Something is happening.

_Cold wind blowing_

I see it. The graveyard where she lies is full of fighters. Flashes of all coloured lights are flying and the Dark Mark is hanging in the air. Why are they fighting here? Why tonight?

_Something ain't right_

Of course it is tonight. They would of course know the order would be here to pay respects to the 'brightest witch of the age'. The beautiful, sweet, innocent woman who could have done so much. But that doesn't matter now. She forgave me and she still loves me. She is still with me, even now. I exit the car and grab here flowers. I need them. I run from the car into the battlefield. People stop to stare at me. I have no wand. I broke it after I killed her, it was the root of my evil. I continued to run. There behind her grave is Harry and Ron fighting with two bulky-looking men. Most likely Crabbe and Goyle. But I can't see the Dark Lord anywhere.

_Something ain't right_

Harry and Ron stun the deatheaters and turn to look at me. Harry screams at me and I look behind. There towering over all, with paper white skin, and burning red eyes he stands. I keep running. I have to reach her. The wind is literally pushing me to her. I reach where she lay and turn around to face him. I look him in the eyes and say "She's with me now. If you kill me it won't matter. You can't hurt me anymore. You took everything. My parents, my life, and the one I loved most. Can you hear the wind? That's her, protecting all the people here that she loved. That's why you will be defeated tonight, because we have love. And that's stronger than anything you could have." The Dark Lord's face contorted in rage and as he shouted the killing curse I turned to Harry and Ron. With my last breath I ever took, I said, "Listen to the wind." I felt darkness consume me as the wind pushed everywhere at once. The flowers fell from my hand and I was dead before they touched the grave.

_And if they ever find me tell the papers cold wind cold wind_

Harry felt anger surge through him like none he had ever felt. So much pain. People lost. His mother, his father, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco. He raised his wand and screamed the killing curse as loud as he could. The Dark Lord Screamed and a green light shot from his eyes just for a split second before he fell to the ground. It was over. They had won, but at what cost?

_Cold cold wind blowing cold wind blowing cold wind blowing_

Draco's funeral was held the next week. He was cremated and his ashes and gravestone were put next to Hermione's, just like he wanted. Harry gave a speech about Draco. How Love shows a persons true colours, and that Draco loved more deeply than any ocean, and he was the true hero of the war. When Harry went to lay Draco's ashes the slight breeze became a powerful wind. Harry distinctly heard the words "Thank you." He threw the ashes and the wind carried then off. And as the ashes flew through the air and away from view, Harry could still clearly hear Draco and Hermione whisper "Thank you" in the cold wind.

_cold wind blowing cold wind blowing_

Harry and Ron came back next year as usual to pay their respects. There covering both Draco and Hermione's graves is a huge patch of Amaranth that was swaying in the gentle wind. Ron looked puzzled but Harry just smiled. Draco and Hermione will always be immortal. They will never be forgotten as long as the wind still blows.

Fin summaries


End file.
